demigod in Lapush
by nia luvs paul
Summary: what happens when you put 1 demigod with a hole bunch of supermatural beings. Alex is a daughter of Ares. Whomoves to live with her mum and her step dad and half-brother and sister in Lapush.
1. Chapter 1 when my life changed

demi-god in la-push.

preface.

you know all the storys about vampires, werewolfs and the gods, the ones that our parents tell us to get us to sleep. Well guess what i believe them. Your probabley wondering what im talking about? well i'll tell you a little thing about me. Well, its kind of a big thing! Its my life storey.

chapter 1

My name is Alexandra Maria Grey, I'm 16 years old and i live at Camp Half-Blood. I have long carmel brown hair and blue eyes with red rimed around the ires. I have taned skin. I like to take leader, start fights, play gutar and sing. you see the reason why i live in camp-half blood is because my mum never wanted a kid. my dad left when i was born. i was 5 when i meet a man named , he was my teacher. A cupple of days after i meet him bad things happened like when Mr Brunner let us out to run around a little, an old lady came up to me and started to say ''you don't belong here.'' she went away when Mr Brunner roled up to me and said it was time to go in. That afternoon when my mum came to pick me up Mr Brunner asked to talk to her, when she came out of the door she walked strat pass Brunner took me to camp half-blood when i was only 5 years old.

Growing up without a family was hard but the kids at camp half-blood was like a second family to me, we stuke together. When i first got there i meet a boy named Luke he was a son of hermes. OK, OK. so you don't know what camp half-blood is, Well camp half-blood is a camp where demi-gods go to learn how to protect themselfs, ok what are demi-gods? Well they are half-bloods, What are half-bloods? well they are Half-Humans and Half-Gods.

Four years have past Luke and i got close, with me in the Hermes cabin undetermined. Luke would get angery with me mastering sword fights. A cupple of weeks later was capture the flag. Athenas cabin lead the the blue flags and Ares cabin lead the red flags. The Ares counsellor was going to colluage next fall and wanted a new counsellor, and he didn't want to lead so guess who he chose? me. He, Max, had the biggest smirk on his face. Everybody in the Ares cabin was chearing for me so i walked up to chiron and took the red flag. Athenas counsellor was Jessica she stared at me with a smirk.

"your going to lose'' jessica said.

''no your the going down'' i said.

''ok girls calm down, chose whose on your team''chiron said.

All the Ares cabin was standing right behind me.''newbies go first''jessica said.

''ok, Hermes''

''Demeter''

''Apollo''i snapped

''Aphrodite''she snapped back.

''Dionysus''

''Hephaestus''

''okay go gear up'' Chiron said.

we all walked out of the mess hall and got our gear on. when i was about to get my sword max came up to me ''oi captin you got a plan?''

''well yes i do''

''well lets hear it than''

'' the Hermes cabin can put traps everywhere, if they don't fall in for it the Apollo cabin will use their bows and arrows to shoot them down, if they get throught that the Ares cabin will be there to stop them. the Dionysus cabin will gard the flag''

''wow i'm impressed you came up with that on your own?''

''Yeah''

when i finished telling them the plan Luke said''what are you doing?''

''well'' i started ''i'll be with the dionysus cabin.''

''Whose going to get the blue flag?'' someone from the hermes cabin asked.

''i'm going to get it. But i need backup. i'm going to get some of the hermes and Ares cabin to scout the area. when they finished scouting signle me and i'll come okay?''

''yea''everyone shouted.

everyone walked to their posts i was following the dionysus cabin when i stopped and yelled'' oh and everyone''they turned around'' LETS WIN THIS'' everyone cheared.

When i got the signal i ran down the hills and through the forest when i saw Max and Luke i stopped they where looking at a rock and on top of the rock was the flag i nodded at them and looked around no one was there so i walked to the flag. When out of nowhere i got hit in the back. i turned around and came face to face with jessica.

''told you, you would lose''

three things ran throught my head one:i was pissed, two:i was pissed and three i was PISSED. so i did what first came in mind which was 'pay back' so i ran at her took out my sword and hit her, she blocked it so i hit her in the face with my fist shore it hurt but at lest i got her. I then did the disarm move that Luke tourght me, her sword went down so i kicked her legs from under neath her and she went down.

''Okay back down or else'' i put my sword under neath her chin.

''never'' she spat.

i signed'' look your not going to win i have people near your flag that can get it so back down''

She signed in defet ''fine i back down''

Everyone on my team cheered and then gasped some was pionting to my head. i looked up and there was Ares symbole.

''Alexandra Maria Grey daughter of Ares God of War and Bloodlust.'' anoncced chiron.

''welcome to the family alex.''Max said while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

demi-god in la-push.

chapter 2

Okay so you get that i am Ares daughter. Its been six years after that. Max was gone to colluage, the Ares cabin won all the capture the flags. Me and luke have been drifting apart after annabeth came and became the new counsellor for Athenas cabin, I became Ares cabins new counsellor and luke became Herme cabins new counsellor. Annabeth started to hate my guts cause Luke and I where close. Then you have Clarisse, shes in my cabin, was always picking fights with all the rest of the campers.

Now i was on my way to help the satyrs to control the little ones. when i got there every little kid was up from there seats and running aroud and the satyrs where sitting in the cornner looking exorsted. One of the satyrs saw me and waved that brought all the Satyrs atention. I smiled and waved back, and then turned to the kids one little one saw me and stopped, smiled and waved and then sat back down she stopped three of her friends they all saw me stopped, smiled and sat back down. They where from Apollos cabin: alisha, (one that sat down first.) nicola (one that sat down net to alisha.), elisabeth (one that sat on the other side of alisha.) and Maxien (next to Elisabeth.). The funny thing was they where twins like nicola and alisha are twins and Elisabeth and Maxien are twins.

When the rest didn't see me i pulled a chair from a desk and stood on the top and shouted. ''OI LISTERN UP.'' everyone turned to me. I heard the door behind me open i turned to see who it was and guess who it was? Luke and Annabeth. They stopped walking and smiling and talking when they saw me.

''Hi alex'' Luke said with a wave.

I nodded my head and then turned to the rest of the kids ''Okay. Why don't the all of you draw a picture of what you love the most. Okay? Any questions?''

Nicola put her hand up, i pointed at her ''Alex where did you get the neclace of the wolf from?''

I signed. ''I got it from my mum when i was four before she left me.''

Alisha, Nicola, Elisabeth and Maxien came up to me and hugged me. ''its okay Alex'' they all said.

I smiled at them ''thanks go and draw.'' I turned to the Satyrs '' do you dave a guitar here?'' They all nodded ''can i use it?'' they nodded and one of then got up to get it. they came back with a brown guitar. i started to sing 'Fifteen' from taylor swift.

When i was done everyone clapped and then stopped when they saw the look on Annabeths face. ''your not supose to do that in a class.'' she glared at me.

I rolled my eyes ''so what''

she stomped of. i signed.

''you know that was kind of rude of you'' luke said.

i signed again then said ''its not my folt.''

''whatever''He walked away. i signed and got up and turned to the satyrs.

''you got everything under control?'' i asked. They all nodded.

i waved at them and walked out i was walking to my cabin when i saw Mr D and Chiron. I ran up to them ''Yey Mr D, chiron.''

Mr.D looked anoyed ''what do you want kid?''

I looked at Chiron '' what are you doin back so early?''

''Its summer Alex.'' chiron answered.''and the boy i was watching is now being watched by Grover''

''really?''

''yes''

i nodded ''okay, well i have to go check if clarisse is starting fights again. so bye'' i smiled and waved.

When i walked around the conner i saw clarisse with some of our half sisters. ''Oi Clarisse'' she stopped when she saw me and smiled and waved.

''what up sis?'' she asked.

''started any fights yet?''

''no'' she answered. She then got a sly smile on her face ''why?''

I shooked my head.''no reason.''

She still had that sly smile on her face. ''we'ere going to get Annabeth next. wanna join?''

''as tempting as that sounds i'll pass. thanks anyway.''

''Okay seeya'' we hugged and she walked off.

That night was a thunder storm all the little ones where in my bed scared, clarisse had some in hers too they where all a sleep. Clarisse and i where still awake, we where laying in an arkward silence until clarisse broke it. ''do you know why they are so angry?''

i signed ''no dad hasn't told me.''

'' why hasn't he told you.''

''i don't know''

we lay in another arkward silence when clarisse asked.''do you ever miss you mum?''

''sometimes but i get over it. It kinder hurt when she walked out on me i mean i was only five at the time.''

''okay . night''

That night was a peaceful one except that my blanket was on the other girls then me. I got up had a shower put on a pear of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt thst said 'what kind of flavour are you?' with red lips and vampire fangs and blood on the fangs, a pair of black coverses, a pair of bugeye sunglases and two neckleses one was leather with nine beads and the other was a silver wolf on a silver chain i put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

when i was done i walked up to the mess hall i sat down next to liam and ben and across from nick.

''what up pretty lady'' Nike said.

''stop firlting with her Nike'' Liam said.

''Hey Alex. Did you sleep well?''Ben asked.

''Hey, no i didn't. Clarisse and I had all the little kids and they hoged all the blakets.'' I said while i layed my head on liams shoulder.

''Its ok it gets easy.''Ben said patting my shoulder.

After breakfest was done the Ares cabin had sword and spear fights, we walked over then the went on as usual. But it all stoped when we where walking back to our cabin Annabeth and Luke came walking up to us and Annabeth started yelling at clarisse for no reason.

''WHY DID YOU HURT HER GODS SHES ONLY 7 YEARS OLD CAN'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?'' Annabeth yelled.

Clarisse looked like she was going to snap so i butted in. ''what did she do Annabeth? '' i asked calmly.

''SHE HURT A 7 YEAR OLD'' she yelled.

''Clarisse did you hurt a 7 year old?''

''no why would i? i only like beating older people''clarisse said.

''okay i'll handle her chase just back off.''

''fine.'' with that said Annabeth and Luke walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Demigod in Lapush.

chapter 3.

A coupple of days past there ways a new kid, percy jackson, people say hes a son of the big 3 i even asked dad but all he said was ''the 3 old men can't have babys with mortils''

I heared Annabeth someone one day i was playing vollyball with some people from my cabin and Apollos cabin. i heared the the person ask ''whose your mum?'' it sounded like a boy.

''cabin 6.'' they where right near us .

''explane''

''Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle.''

''ooooooooh wise girl proud of mummy''some one from my cabin said. Everyone laught exept me i was looking at the new kid.

''So'' i said ''your the infamous percy jackson ha?''

i held out my hand and smiled he took my hand and smiled back. ''i'm alexandra grey but call me alex i'm the counsellor for the Ares cabin. have you been clamed yet?''

''what?'' he asked.

''do you know who you dad is?''

''no.''

''do you know where your cabin is?''

''no''

''wait hold up ik'm suposed to be takeing him to hes cabin. Not you''Annabeth said.

She then stared on her speech on how i should mind my own busness. i just tuned her out. i turned to percy ''lets go to your cabin'' i whispered and then started to walk to cabin 11.

''why do they it cabin 11?'' percy asked

'' i don't know'' when i said that we got to cabin 11. i opened to door. '' go on in''

when percy got in someone ask ''regular or undetermined?''

Percy looked at me for help. I signed '' his undetermined''

Then Luke came forward ''Alex nice to see you''

''Percy meet Luke, Luke meet Percy''

they both shook hands. '' nice to meet you man''

''you too'' Percy said.

''i'll go see ya later percy'' i said

''yeah''

**sorry its so short i could not think.**


	4. Chapter 4

demi-god in la-push.

chapter 4

Its been 2 years have past since then, i have a best friend her names lisa ravenchild, she has a crush on percy. did i say that shes athenas kid. I have a secret boyfriend his name is nico. Ok so this part right here is where the real storie begins.

I was to meet my friends we've been throught alot together. i find lisa and percy sitting near the shore right next to each other they face each other and are about to kiss when they hear Annabeth yell for Percy.

''Boo'' someone whispered behind me. They had their arms aroubd my waist, head on my sholder.

I turn around and come face to face with nico, my super hot boyfriend even if he is the son of hades. ''hey'' i whispered before he kissed me. It kind of sucked not to tell everyone that nico was my boyfriend when every girl hit on him. i think Lisa knows about us cause she keeps giveing me the 'i-know-something-is-so-going-on-with-the-two-of-you' look. We seperate.

''i love you. You know that right?'' nico said.

i signed. '' I know. I love you too''

we kissed once more and walked out. everyone was there percy, grover, lisa and annabeth. i sat in the middle of percy and lisa. i smiled at them that sly smile like 'i know something that should not be known.'Lisa gave me her normal 'i-know-something-is-going-on-with-the-two-of-you.' everyone was giving us these funny looks.

''so percy'' i started with the sly smile still in place.''so what you doin for summer?''

Percy cleared his throat.''well my dad, hades, zeus, grover, nico and i are going on a bonding trip to washington, DC. what about you guys?''

'what am i going to tell them? lisa wants me to stay here but i have to go'i thought.

''you said what i'm doing''nico said.

''me too''said Grover.

''Well lisa and i are going to look after the little ones.''Annabeth said

''she preatty much told you what i'm doing''lisa said.

i was much in my own world when they said that until Annabeth slaped me in the face.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?''i shouted rubbing my cheek.

''You wouldn't listern''

i was about to retort when i saw maxien at the cornner of my eye. i smiled ''Hey max whats up?''

''Mr D and Chiron wanted me to give you this and said that there is not going to be one''

I smiled and nodded my head for thanks. she skipped off. I opened the letter.

''read it out loud''Lisa said.

i nodded my head.

''Dear Alexandra Maria Grey,

You are probably wondering who is writing this letter it is sue clearwater''

A tear slead out of my eye everyone gave me questioning looks i shook my head and kept reading.

''I know you think the worst of me but hear me out. I had a loving husband and Daughter she was 3 when i went to new york. That day when you came i was so furious with myself i hated you, you where going to brake my mariage so i hated you. When i found out what you where i was so sad that you wheren't human. But you still are and i'm sorry. My husdand, Harry, knows about you so do my 2 kids leah shes 18 turning 19 on the weekend and seth hes 15. I would like you to meet my family and they would like to meet you.

If you want to come we live in la-push, washington. please come.

From Your Mum: Sue Clearwater.''

I was full in tears now Nico couldn't handle it anymore and came up to me and hold me until i was finished with the tears. When i opened my eyes everyone was looking at us weardly, exept Lisa cause she knew what was happening.,

''What was that are you two going out now.'' Annabeth asked.

I looked at Nico he nodded his head.''Yep we are.''

Percy and Grover had big grinns. ''If you are lying to us why don't the two of you kiss?''

Of caurse he would say that hes a boy for gods sake.I looked at Nico he had one to. ' why not play with percy if i have to do this?' i thought.

''okay, But you have to kiss someone i choose.'' i put on my sly smirk.

Percy gulped. ''okay.''

I pretended to think about it. ''why not kiss grover''

''Ew noway am i doing that''

i signed, and got the sly smirk back.'' why not...'' i looked at Lisa. ''Lisa''

''ummm. why not?''percy said.

Lisa got up and sat next to percy. I looked at nico he had a frown on his face so i kissed him. He was shocked at first then came into it right before i pulled away. I looked at everyone they had shoked faces. I turned to lisa and percy ''your turn.''

They kissed i looked over at Annabeth she looked sad.' probably cause there fool on snogging. Man i sound bloody british.' i started laughing. Everyone looked at me Lisa and Percy stopped kissing, Lisa looked hurt, got up and ran away.

Percy was about to get up but i stopped him.''i'll go.'' I went to get up but percy said the one thing i would not expect him to say.

''I love her''He whispered,

I smiled. ''i thimk she does too.'' Percy smiled at me.

'' Go grt her fo me please.''

''okay'' I got up and ran in the direction lisa ran.

It took me about 15 minutes to find her she was sitting on the boundreyto go into the woods.

''Why did you run?''i asked her.

she glared at me. '' you know why. You knew i liked him and you made us do that. Why? Did you think it was funny? cause i don't''

I signed. ''I did it cause i saw the to of you nearly kiss on the beach before annabeth came to interupte you two.''

We walked to where everyone else was. ''It was kind of a shocker when you and Nico kissed.''

''But when You and Percy kissed yhe look on Annabeths face was priceless.''

we both started laughing. We saw our friends they where all standing up. we walked over to them. I stood next to nico and Lisa stood next to Percy. I smiled at them, Nico put his arms around my waist Percy did the same to Lisa.

Lisa looked at me and said. ''So Alex you going to La-Push to visit your mum and them?''

I smiled my sly smile.''you know what? i am. i'll give you a call if i meet any hot boys.''

She smiled. ''okay give me their number and i'll call them.''

The looks on Nico's and Percy's faces where so funny. We both laugh but that only got us thrown in to the lake. They: Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Grover, started to laugh at us.

we both started to get out of the lake. When we got out I signed. ''that was a waste.''

Nico and Percy stopped laughing. ''what?'' they both asked.

i started to walk away from them. ''Looks like your not getting any Nico.''

I looked over my shoulder to see the others laugh and Nico walking (more like running) over to me.

''Don't be like that babe''he pleaded.

''no. do something for me than if you want the kisses.'' i smirked while i still walked on.

''Okay. What do you want?'' Nico ran to catch up to me.

''I don't now. How about a picnic? Cause i am living in about 2 days, so yea.''

''okay, so picnic with all your favourt food.''

''yep.''

''Okay. See ya at dinner i guess.'' He kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

That night was capture the flag. I was the team leader for the re, annabeth for the blue.

''whos on your team''Annabeth asked.

i ignored her.''loses go fist.''

She smirked.''Persidon.''

i rolled my eyes. ''Hades.''

her smike fell. 'i think she has a crush on Nico.'

''Dionysus.''

''Apollo.''

''Hepaestus.''

''Hermes.''

''Aphrodite.''

''Demeter.''

I had all my team behind me.

''Go gear up.'' Chiron yelled.

We all walked out of the mess hall. We all got geared up they all walked over to me.

I signed.''Okay, i want the Hermes cabin to put up as many traps as you can. Apollos cabin i want yous to shoot your arows to the people who get past. The Demeter cabin look after the flag with some of the Ares cabin. Nico and i will go get the flag.''

Everyone was leaving but stopped when Nico shouted .''We have to win this cause it's Alexs last capture the flag untill she cames back.''

Everyone cheered then walked off.

Nico and i where walking looking for the flag when saw a blue flag in the distence. We started runnibg to it until i was tripped.

I looked around and saw nothing. Then i remembered Annabeth has an invisable cap.

''Annabeth i know your out there.''

i heared laughing '' well your not getting my flag.''

''why don't you say it to my face.''

I heared a knife being unshilfte. I took out my sword, luna (means she wolf.)

Annabeth, Percy and Nico gasped. My sword was a buatey to up hold it was bronze, with red stained up the sideds it has luna in graved in it. The handle of the blade was gold with a ruby in the middle of the flat.

''It's buetfull is it not?'' i asked.

''Thats, The sword that.''

''Yes Annabeth my dad made it for me.''

She was still looking at my sword in awe then i knocked her out with my flat of my sword.

''Get the flag.'' i comanded Nico. He nodded.

We won the game. The next day nico did as he promised, we went on a picnic. It was fun. We talked , walked and eat. We speant all day to night just the two of us. We where dreading the next day.


End file.
